The present invention relates to a push-nipple for medical sprayers, which spray medicines or other hygenic products into nostrils, ears, mouths, and other orifices. The invention is directed particularly to metering and non-metering sprayers fitted on a pressurized can, such as an aerosol can, as well as on manually-actuated pumps. More particularly, the present invention is directed to nozzles or sprayers which dispense a product in a whirling, or vortex fashion.
One-piece push-members, which can be mounted on a valve stem, are known. Vortex movement results from recesses and protrusions formed on the internal surface of the push-member and/or on the end of the valve stem. These prior art devices are disadvantageous because they are expensive to manufacture. Also, prior art nozzles have not been readily adaptable for use with any type of valve. An example of this prior art is French Patent No. 1,319,576.
Other more common devices have included a push-element which precisely engages a standard type valve stem. The push-element includes an internal channel as an extension of a central channel in the valve stem. The nozzle is housed in an enlarged recess at the other end of the internal channel. The nozzle is tightly held by being snugly fit, or by being attached in snap-on fashion by engagement of appropriate ridges on the nozzle and the internal channel. Such a system allows any push-element to be fitted on any type of valve stem; also, the system is less expensive to manufacture than the first one described.
The nozzle in the second type of system generally is held tightly, and is not pushed away from its housing during spraying, or by escape of fluid. However, there still is a danger of ejection of the nozzle. While nozzle ejection is not serious when perfume or even insecticide is being sprayed, there are situations where such a risk, however small, cannot be taken. For example, when a nozzle of an aerosol sprayer is to be inserted into a nostril to introduce nasal spray, or into the ear to introduce aural medicine, if the nozzle should be ejected, serious internal physical damage could result.